lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LMMCU Marvel Cinematic Universe
LMMCU Marvel Cinematic Universe is a MCU founded by iNinjago. This was made due to a (now deleted) LMMCU DC Cinematic Universe being created a few days before this. Films Phase 1 * Iron Man * The Incredible Hulk * Iron Man 2 * Thor: The God of Thunder * Captain America: The First Avenger * X-Men * Deadpool: The Merc with a Mouth * The Avengers Phase 2 * Iron Man 3 * Thor: The Dark World * Captain America: The Winter Solider * Quicksilver: The Blur * Fantastic 4 * X-Men: Days of Future Past * The Wolverine * Namor: The Sub-Mariner * Deadpool: 2 Much Deadpool * Guardians of the Galaxy * X-Men: Apocalypse * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ant-Man Phase 3 * Captain America: Civil War * Doctor Strange * Namor 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Fantastic 4: The Rise of the Silver Surfer * Thor: Ragnarok * X-Men: Dark Phoenix * Deadpool 3: The Sequel to the Sequel * Black Panther * Gambit * Avengers: Infinity War * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Captain Marvel * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet Phase 4 (In No Order) Not to be confused with Trail's Phase Four. * Spider-Man 2 * X-Men: Darkness Within * X-Force * Logan * Untitled 3rd Fantastic 4 film * Namor 3 * Venom * Inhumans * The Sinister Six * Ant-Man 3 * Sentry * Nova * Black Panther 2 * Black Widow * Doctor Strange II * Captain Marvel 2 * Eternals * Winter Soldier: Serpent Society * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 * Untitled 5th Avengers film * Untitled 4th Fantastic Four film * Quicksilver II Phase 5 (In no order) * Avengers: Secret Invasion * Quicksilver III * Doctor Strange III * New Avengers * TBA Spider-Man Villian Movie * Untitled 6th Avengers Movie Phase 6 TBA Possible Films * Silver Surfer * Iron Man 4 * Scarlet Witch * Vision * The Thunderbolts * Captain America: Secret Avengers * Avengers: Secret Wars One-Shots * The Constulent * A Funny Thing Happened on the way to Thor's Hammer * Item 47 * Agent Carter * All Hail the King TV Shows ABC * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Agent Carter * Inhumans * Damage Control * Ghost Rider * Blade Netflix * Daredevil * Jessica Jones * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * The Defenders * The Punisher * Moon Knight Hulu * Runaways * Ms. Marvel * Young Avengers Freeform * Cloak and Dagger * New Warriors * Power Pack * Spider-Gwen * Silk BBC * Captain Britain NBC * She-Hulk Trivia * Endermonkeyx99 will be helping out with this. * Films in Phase 4 and Phase 5 aren't planned, but will be altered in the future. * Despite iNinjago and Endermonkeyx99 working on this, these films are not made by iNinjago Studios or Monkey Studios. Category:Marvel Category:PG-13 Category:R Category:Franchises Category:Disney films Category:Shared Universes Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sony Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Endermonkeyx99 Category:Superhero films